From Bananas to Potatoes
by Eliphant
Summary: Six different friends. Six completely unrelated short drabbles.
1. Bananas

Bananas were a fruit.

A fruit that Anaru was not too fond of.

It wasn't because of the color. She loves yellow. The taste was okay.

It was the texture.

To her, no food in the world should be mushy and weird.

She did like them though. Not exactly as a food but it reminded her of monkeys. Now monkeys aren't her favorite animal but they reminded her of someone.

A good friend

Poppo.

They were both energetic and fun to be around. Poppo and Anaru got along best with each other because Yukiatsu had Tsuruko and Jintan had Menma.

So when Poppo tried offering her a banana she found it ironic and laughed. Even if no one understood why.

* * *

**A/N:** I dunno, felt like posting a story. I actually wrote this a month ago :P Just got lazy to post.

Reviews would be nice. (It is my birthday afterall *winkwink*)


	2. Chair

To say Tsuruko never went out of her house was an understatement.

She went out, just not every day to hang out with friends. She preferred to stay home because it was a lot easier.

When she was home though she spent most of her time in her room. Whether it was drawing, studying, doing homework, or just talking on the phone she spent most of her time in her chair.

It was a simple chair. Kind of like one found at a library.

She liked it, she always liked simple things, it used to belong to her second cousin before he passed away.

Although Tsuruko did many things in that chair, the thing she did the most and quite often was worry.

She worried about everything. How hard the next test might be, did she studied too much or too little, the next time her dad might try coming back home.

But the two common thoughts were, when will Yukiatsu get fully over Menma and if she would ever get a chance with Yukiatsu.

Most of her thoughts went to Yukiatsu. She was scared for him. Scared he would forever be hung up on Menma.

Sometimes, just sometimes, when her worry became too much she would somehow make her way to her bed and try to sleep it off.  
She would wrap the blankets tightly around her and try to sleep, but it didn't always work.

Sometimes her chair brought too many emotions.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah.. I think this one is my least favorite out of all of them.

Just in case anyone was wondering, all of the words I used for prompts were random.


	3. Conductor

If one said Jintan was like a train conductor they would not be that wrong.

Jintan saw himself as the "conductor" of his "caboose". He had to be strong for them because if he wasn't everything would be chaotic.

He liked order. Even if he wasn't that organized himself.

So that's why when his mom was in the hospital he had to keep a straight face. He felt he needed to prove to his friends that he could tackle anything that was thrown at them.

So when everything started falling apart, he distanced himself from the rest of them.

He didn't want them to see their leader in a turmoil and lose faith in him.

He hoped that if he kept a distance, his friends would continue to believe in him.

Too bad life doesn't like to follow accordingly.

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to upload this yesterday, but Southern California/part of Arizona got a huge black out. (My power was off for almost 12 hours).

It's short and sorta sweet? I dunno. I'm also not that fond of it.


	4. Knowledge

Poppo didn't like school so he never tried and goofed off.

That didn't mean he was stupid by any means.

It didn't at all.

He was actually quite smart, observant, and quick on his feet.

He knew that in his group of friends he was the only one not caught up in the love pentagon, or square.

It didn't bother him, at least not much, that he would never really get a chance with Anaru or Tsuruko.

He always thought that childhood friends as a lover wouldn't work out anyways.

He knew all about everyone's love problems. They always came to him about it. And they were always surprised but grateful for his very good advice.

They always worked.

Most of the time.

It didn't bother Poppo that people might not see him for the observant guy he is, but that's okay. Everyone has a place. Yukiatsu has the spot as the observant one.

Poppo is the one who's supposed to be cheery and put everyone in a good mood. And he knows how to do that best.


	5. Potato

Menma liked potatoes.

Everyone knew that. There was no denying it.

She liked all things potato. Chips, French fries, mashed, hashed browns. Anything.

She also liked their shape. How each one had its own features. They're all different. It was fun to compare them.

She begged her mom for days to grow a potato plant in their backyard.

She loved that thing with all her heart. She cared for it like it was her own child. More than once her brother would find Menma laying on the ground, belly or back down, talking to it and admiring it.

She said she was going to name the potato after Satoshi because he liked to look at the plant with her.

After Menma died, their dad tried to dispose of the plant and Satoshi threw a fit. He promised to care for it, Menma taught him how, until it died.

Two months later the potato sprouted, the young boy stared in awe before quickly naming it.

Not Satoshi, he didn't think his name was worthy of the potato.

He named it Menma. Because she put her all into that little plant.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't upload the last two chapters like last week. I don't want to be a loser and blame school but that is seriously why I didn't upload. I have 2 hours of history homework every single night - Then I try to balance hanging out with friends and playing various video games on the weekend.

This is probably my favorite chapter.

Last chapter will be uploaded soon.


	6. Snickerdoodle

In some ways Yukiatsu wanted to go back to the past, when Menma was still around. But he also liked the present too.

In the present he had an even stronger friendship with Tsuruko, he was the second best in his class, and he recently mended the friendships with his old friends.

At first he didn't want anything to do with them because he was scared of all the emotions that would come back because of it.

(But secretly, he always sort of wanted it.)

He was finally able to get closure over the death of his first love.

Yeah so the present wasn't always so great but that's life.

He didn't like to dwell on the past too much because that was over with. Gone.

But he couldn't stop the tears in time as he smelled the familiar scent of Anaru's snicker doodles.

All those good times might have been gone, but now it was time to create memories with the remaining Super Peace Busters.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. I really don't like this one. I'm like 90% sure I'm going to do a different version of this, it probably won't be in this though.

Thank you for reading and have a glorious day :)


End file.
